


Tuba

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 13 is stuck, Ryan's so bad at covering, Shes stuck fast and Graham can't find out, The doctor is (definitely) not panicking..., This is absolutely crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: A prompt I came across while scrolling endlessly. Please let me know if you know who came up with this originally, I'd love to tag them
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tuba

"Where's the Doctor?" Graham asked through a mouth full of sandwich as he strolled into the console room.

"Uhh-" Ryan hesitated. He knew full well that the Doctor currently had her head stuck in a tuba, even after Yaz and Graham had told her to leave it alone. Yaz had instructed Ryan to keep Graham off the scent; he had to cover for the girls while they found a way to free the time lord, "uhh. W-who's the Doctor?"  
Oh god, he was terrible at this.

\--

"Ok, it's important you don't panic Doctor." Yaz instructed. 

The time lord was sat on the purple sofa in the library, her hands fiddling in her lap and the large instrument protruding from her shoulders. 

"I'm not panicking" the Doctor stated defensively, her voice echoing slightly from within the tuba, "who said I was panicking, I'm the oncoming storm listen, I'm serious I'm not panicking."

"Ok ok! Deep breaths." Yaz chuckled, placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Can't." The Doctors voice broke, "I'll die."

\--

It didn't take long for Ryan to be busted by Graham, and they were walking brusquely through the TARDIS in search of the girls.  
"You're not going to believe this and- oh my god Doctor when did you get out of the tuba?" Ryan gasped.

"I- I was never stuck in the tuba what do you mean..." She stuttered, flicking her eyes worriedly over Graham's folded arms and raised eyebrow. 

Graham moved closer to the sofa and leant down towards the time lord, "Why do you smell like butter?" 

Yaz sighed and held her forehead in her hand, "Butter is a good lubicant and the Doctor needed a shower anyway."


End file.
